The present invention relates to an improved iron club head for golf, and more particularly relates to an improvement in construction of an iron club head for golf which is provided with a fiber reinforcement attached in a rear recess of the shooting face.
Two types of iron club heads for golf are presently used in practice. In the case of a sole-piece type, the head is wholly made of metal such as stainless steel, cast iron or brass. In the case of a composite type, a head made of metal is combined with a fiber reinforcement in particular made of carbon fiber reinforced plastic.
An iron club head of the second type is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Sho. 60-214297. In the case of this earlier proposal, a recess is formed on the rear side of the shooting face of a club head, a fiber reinforcement is attached in the recess and a ring is force inserted into the recess to fix the fiber reinforcement in the recess.
With this conventional construction, however, the process of setting the ring takes time and trouble, thereby seriously lowering the productivity. In addition, use of the ring tends to make adjustment in center of gravity very difficult. As a consequence, increase in inertia moment of the iron club head cannot be achieved easily. In addition, since a flat fiber reinforcement is used, distribution of weight is made quite uniform in the peripheral area around the center of the shooting face, i.e. the sweet spot, of the iron club head. Such uniform weight distribution leads to insufficient weight in the peripheral area and, as a consequence, increase in inertia moment of the iron club head cannot be achieved well.